Sweets and Tea
by swim4life4ever
Summary: A series of Reader X L drabbles of varying lengths and genres taking place before, during, or after the series. Because even the world famous detective needs some love too.
1. Dealing Without You

You walked into the vast headquarters. The room never ceased to amaze you. Top of the line machines, everything in order. Just the way it should be.

You had been recruited onto the team by L himself, having solved various cases under him before, but never actually meeting him. He told you that after several years of both private and CIA involved cases under him, L could trust you and believed your skills would be beneficial.

But sometimes you felt as if L was in a league of his own, the only ones on par with him were Light and Kira.

Despite the overwhelming evidence proving Light innocent, you had to agree with L's gut. What were the chances of not only one, but two people being on par with L?

You glanced around the room.

All of the task force had gone home.

With the exception of L, of course.

He sat, or rather, crouched in front of the computer screen, staring at it intently. You walked up to him before pulling out the chair to his right. He didn't give you any regards, just continued staring at the screen. Upon further investigation, you realized the screen was blank.

"Nothings going to appear unless you turn the computer one," You teased lightly. His large eyes looked over at you briefly before shooting back to the screen.

"You intrigue me." His response was simple, yet it surprised you.

"Thank you?" You replied, hesitant. Was that a compliment in the Book of L? He put his thumb to his lip.

"It was a compliment." he turned to you, flashing you a half-smile that made your heart speed up. Suddenly, his face fell. "I think you should quit the case."

And like that, everything stopped.

You stared at him, your eyes wide.

"What-?" You stammered. "N-no! I mean, why? Did I do anything wrong? I'm sorry if I did. Did I insult you? Oh jeez, honestly I didn't mean it! Just... why?" You babbled, panicked. Suddenly, he leaped off his chair and braced his arms on both sides of your chair, staring intently at you. You started to shake. The sudden closeness intimidating yet alluring. His eyes were fixated on you.

"If you get hurt, I could never forgive myself." he shrugged, not taking his eyes away from yours. The large gray orbs hypnotizing. "But at the same time, if I make you leave, I don't think I could deal with your absence. The latter is my obvious selfishness. I wouldn't argue with you if you chose to leave, as it is the right thing for you to do," L explained.

"You.. couldn't deal with my absence?" You said slowly, in shock. He cocked his head to the side.

"Of course not, I love you."


	2. Nightmare

You stood trembling at the door frame, gazing into the alight room, despite it being three in the morning.

"L, I had a bad dream again." You whispered quietly. He glanced up from his laptop from where he was lying on his bed. The fifteen year old boy gave you an expression of concern.

"Well then why don't you come and tell me about it." You ran onto his large, plush bed, moving to his side.

You knew L was always busy, in and out of the Whammy House, working on case after case. Even at eight years old, you knew what he was doing was important.

After all, it was what you were being trained for.

Despite this, you tried to spend as much time as you could with L when he was home. He was like an older brother.

And maybe you had a _tiny _crush on him.

"The same as usual..." You muttered quietly. He knew what that meant. The death of your parents, all replaying in your head. Not two years prior had you been the sole witness to your parents' murder. No one would believe that you were testifying against your own brother, who was fifteen years older than you. After all, who would believe the testament of a six year old?

"What's done is done. Look ahead into the future, the past will only make you stronger. Your brother can never hurt you, nor anyone else ever again, I promise you that."

And he was the only person who could promise you that.

After all, he was the one who solved the case, found backing evidence to support your testament, and brought you to the Whammy House.

You curled against his side. How many times had this happened? You having a nightmare and seeking L for reassurance? You had begun to loose count. As per usual, he handed you a piece of candy he kept beside his bed, right ontop of his nightstand. You put the piece in your mouth and soon became drowsy. Sensing this, L turned off the light, the room illuminated now by only the laptop screen. Drowsily, you spoke up.

"L..." You mumbled.

"Hm?" he imquiered, looking down at you.

"I'm going to marry you one day," you blushed against his shirts as you felt the tugs at sleep in the back of your mind.

He chuckled slightly as you fell asleep, keeping you safe, just as he always had.


End file.
